Forbidden Lines
by One Silver Tear
Summary: Girl Got Game aKa Power fic. “Ahh….” She didn’t know what to tell him. Surely he wouldn’t believe that the voices told her to do it. Completed
1. Part 1

Summary: "Ahh…." She didn't know what to tell him. Surely he wouldn't believe that the voices told her to do it.

Rated: PG-13

A/N: I love the manga Girl Got Game. But when I went online and started looking for fanfiction for it I couldn't find anything. So I thought maybe I should write my own. I'm not used to writing non lemons so this story might sound a bit weird, if not a bit corny. But I wanted to try writing something that wasn't lemon for once. Maybe later I'll write a lemon version to this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Got Game. But oh how I wish its genius was mine.

"**Did you just divide that room? Great..." **

"**This is my space! I don't want you to destroy my stuff again." **

Kyo Aizawa stared at the line that stretched out in front of her for what felt like forever. Kyo never really liked lines much. They were always making her dizzy in math and kept her from running to the other side and pelting the enemy in dodge ball. And right now the line she was glaring at was keeping her from the other side of the room. It was boldly cutting her off from what seemed to be becoming more heavenly by the moment.

No woman's land was precisely 15 inches away. It consisted of an unmade mess of a bed with blue sheets tangled and half on the floor where its owner had stumbled out of bed that morning. There was a desk to the left with various utensils littering it's surface and crumbled papers laying about. Many others were lying in a trail on the floor next to the over flowing garbage can. The papers made a pattern with the various items of clothing that seemed to spew out of the closet. One grey shirt seemed to be just on the verge of crossing onto her side. That line almost seemed to be smiling at her, goading her to step over it into Chiharu's space.

'_Come on just do it. You know you wanna,' the line purred seductively in her head. _

Flashback:

A body was looming over hers, a body much larger and stronger than her own. It was pinning her down onto the mattress, both her hands were held captive by her head. There was a dangerous glitter in his eyes.

"What do you want… me to do?" came that low very male voice.

End Flashback

Her body twitched at the memory.

'_Come on Kyyooo. You know you want to jump in his messy bed, to let your body touch where his has touched, where it will touch later tonight. To let his very male scent overwhelm your senses.'_

She twitched again at the images the voice was making her see and what it was making her want to do.

_Do it._

Her body was trembling.

_You know you wanna. _

Sweat was rolling over her temple.

_DO IT!_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¥

Chicharu Eniwa was walking back to his room after his long run. His body was damp with sweat after the exertion and he wanted nothing more but to take a shower. Sighing he opened the door to his room and stepped in when a loud screech met his ears.

'What the…' (Wtf)

The sight that meet his eyes was one that could definitely be found on the discovery channel. Apparently Kyo had gone mad. She was in a tank top and shorts with masking tape wrapped all around her; some was even stuck in her hair. She was dancing on his bed and odd noises were coming out of her mouth. He looked down and noticed the floor was bare of the line, which made his blood start to boil. Her back was to him as she wildly leaped around. He felt the color draining from his body and into his face as he slammed the door closed and promptly tackled her.

¥

Kyo didn't understand how everything changed so fast. One minute the voices were singing in her head and the next she was pinned onto the bed in a very familiar position.

"What are you doing on my bed?" her captor growled furiously at her. He was definitely fuming. His face was red and his eyes were wild as was his hair.

"Ahh…." She didn't know what to tell him. Surely he wouldn't believe that the voices told her to do it.

"Ahahahaha…" she twitched nervously. He was going to kill her; there was no way she was going to live through this one.

Her eyes rolled around desperately looking for an escape.

"Kyyoooo," he was baring his teeth, head moving closer. He was going for her neck! How many times had she seen that on tv how wolves latched on to the prey's neck and wouldn't let go until dead?

Holy shit! Holy shit!

Panic made her do the only thing she could do, the only thing she could think to do, the only thing she could possibly do.

She kissed him.


	2. Part 2

She squeezed her eyes shut praying that it would work, hoping that he wouldn't have a fit and storm out again. Liking the way his lips tasted like teriyaki sauce.

He froze in shock when her lips pressed against his. He didn't know how this was happening. His mind couldn't think coherently; his thoughts were spluttering like a fish desperately trying to find water.

And then it was like a major shutdown. And instinct went into autopilot. She gasped as he lowered his body on hers and smashed his mouth down letting his tongue in to assault hers.

When it came time to gasp for air Kyo stared up at him dazed. His eyes were dark with desire and in a matter of moments had Kyo arching up against him, tongue halfway in his mouth and hands in his hair.

They were beyond thoughts and reasoning by the time Kyo had pulled Chiharu's shirt up over his head and threw it on the floor to join his other articles of clothing. Her hands smoothed over his chest, admiring the fine definition, and over his back.

They were kissing again, heatedly, bodies pressed together, both breathing heavily when Kyo pushed against Chiharu trying to push him on his back.

She succeeded. The two of them crashed into a heap onto the semi padded floor. Kyo was sitting atop his chest and after two short blinks they both let out a howl and jumped apart onto their opposite sides of their room as ifburned.

Chicharu was breathing heavily andmuttering violent little thoughts not noticing the little sniffles from the other side of the room. The pull of tape and a loud yelp/cry did catch his attention however. He turned to see a tearful looking Kyo pulling at the tape in her hair. And something in him softened upon seeing her looking so fragile and frantic and so obviously upset. He never really noticed how small and girly she really was. Why had he always been so tough on her? She was only a girl after all, albeit a girl with a lot of spirit, but a girl nonetheless.

He walked over to where she was struggling almost hysterically now to pull the tape off her leg and in one swift pull he ripped the rest of it off. Another yelp and then a glare stabbed at his head. Maybe it was because he had started to laugh. She had looked ridiculous with tape wrapped around her after all.

"You're such an _asshole_."

"And you should be on a wild life documentary," he managed to get out between his laughter and gasping for air. The look she was giving him wasn't helping much.

But as someone once said, "Laughter is infectious."

By the time she had laughed herself out she found herself smiling up at him. And not a moment laterwas in his embrace.

'His bare skin feels nice,' she contemplated, cheek rubbing against his chest. A soft kiss soon followed, and another. And by the time she was finally allowed to catch her breath her eyes looked a bit dazed and dreamy.

"Does this mean there is no more line?"

His eyes narrowed at the mention of the demolished line and the smile on his face was carnivorous at best.

"Don't worry about that."

¥

The day was great. The day was marvelous. Today was different from yesterday for sure. And it was all because of that little annoying line of tape. Who knew that hearing voices in your head could be such a good thing?

She was now opening the door to _their_ room. Their. She liked that word. She liked a lot of things at the moment. That might explain the huge smile on her face as she stepped into the room.

'_Hello darling, did you miss me?' came a sultry purr. _

She stopped dead, smile frozen on her face.

The solitary object on _his_ desk caught her eye.

A hideous scream rang throughout the boys' dormitory.

**He had redone the line with permanent marker.**


End file.
